Forgotten Day's
by katetwilightstories09
Summary: When Bella is fourteen, her mom dies, causing her to move to Forks. At school, she is bullied. At home, she is ignored by her brother, who turns on her. What happens when the Cullen's move to town? Will she come out of her shell? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my BRAND NEW story! I hope that you guys will enjoy this story, and REVIEW. I'm excited to present to you: Forgotten days! **

**Twilight saga does NOT belong to me, but to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Today was like any other day; horrible. When I was fourteen, my mother and Stepfather, Phil, died in a car accident. I moved to Forks with my father. I had the whole summer to prepare myself for school. But it was by far not enough time to prepare what was in stored for me at Forks. I'm the school dork, freak, loser, what ever you want to call me. I was bullied from day one. I'm amazed that I've lasted this long. Yes, I'm a emotional wreck, but I'm strong enough not to show Charlie how sad I really am.

School went on and on, and it was horrible. I was so glad to get home. Let me just tell you how it went.

_(Flashback)_

_I woke up this morning in a cold sweat. I had a dream about being chased down the halls at school, by Mike Newton. The worst thing is that the school turned into a maze, and I got stuck in a corner, causing Mike to come up to me with a smirk. He punch me in the face, right above my mouth, making my lip bleed. I begged him to stop, but each time his response was to laugh and hit me somewhere else. After about the fifth punch, I woke up, thank God. _

_I looked over at the clock and saw the time: 5:30 a.m.. Might as well get up and prepare for the Hell hole I call school. I took a shower, and brushed my teeth. I didn't put any makeup on, for it would probley be cried off some point of the day. I slipped on some light blue skinny jeans, and a aqua blue shirt that had a butterfly on one side of the shirt, and black leaves coming to the other side. _

_I made my down stairs and nearly bumped into my brother on the way. I ate and jumped into my red truck and made my way to school. _

_**(picture on my page of Bella's outfit)**_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Today I got to school. I walked into my first class unharmed. By the time lunch came by I had a bruise on my arm, not to bad. They must be planning something, and indeed they were. The minute I entered the lunch room and took my seat at a empty table, Mike came up to me. _

"_Hello Isabella. How's our not so favorite freak?" He asked with a smirk on his face. _

"_Leave me alone Mike." I told him not looking at him. The next thing I knew, I was pulled up out of my seat, and slapped across the face by no other than Emmet Swan, other known as my brother. Except for that I wasn't allowed to call him my brother. Only few actually know that he is my brother. _

_I looked at him with wide eyes, this was the first time he slapped me. He usually just called me names or just ignored me. _

"_What Isabella, are you going to cry?" He taunted me. He slapped me again across my face, and laughed at me. I started to cry, so I ran out of the cafeteria as fast as I could. _

_When school ended I ran to my truck as fast as I could. When I got home I was happy to see that Emmet wasn't home yet. So I ran to my room and locked my door. Today was so horrible. The worst day ever. The day that my brother turned on me completely. I sat in my room for the rest of the night crying, not caring if Emmet heard or not. _

_(End of flashback)_

This year is going to be long. Filled with the same people, and no hope.

__________________________________________________________________________

**I hope that you guys liked my NEW story! I promise that I will keep updating my other story. Please, please, please REVIEW this story. I am so excited to be writing this story! So please Review! Thanks everyone for reading this story and my other story's. **

**Till next time my friends **

**Peace ;) **


	2. chapter 2

**Hope you like it ****J**

**________________________________________________**

**Emmett p.o.v. **

When I got home, I was greeted with crying. God, what a baby all I did was hit her, nothing to traumatic. It's not my fault that she is so unpopular. Thank god that no one knows that she's my sister, or I would be hated to.

I went to my room, and the crying still didn't end. When I passed her room, I hit it and told her to shut up, but she probley didn't hear it over her sobbing. This is going to be one long night. I wish she would just shut up by now. I need to think up of a way to get her to leave Forks, and to move back with Rene.

**B.p.o.v. **

I woke up this morning, from yet another horrible dream. I was dreading school. After about twenty minutes, I decided to drag myself out of bed. I got ready and ate, and manage to only get one glare from my brother, and made my way to school.

Emmet was already there, proubly due to speeding, and now was with his girlfriend, who was a total bitch. Her name is Jessica, she is a cheerleader. I don't get how she can remember the cheers, let alone her name, she was so dense.

I sighed and made my way inside to first period. As I was walking I was tripped by no other than Lauren. Lauren was also a cheerleader, and fallowed Jessica like a lost puppy.

"Oh, so like sorry Bella, I like wasn't looking." She sneered at me. We both knew that she was talking crap, she did see me coming. Bitch. She walked away, after a laugh and said 'have fun'. I sighed as I picked up my stuff that had fell from the crash, and made my way to class for the second time.

I was reading '_weathering heights' _when the bell rang. Mike Newton was the first one to enter the classroom. He came over to my desk and grabbed my book from me.

"Give me my book back Mike." I told him.

"Reading that same old back again, Bella? Hum, are you to stupid to fine a bookstore and buy a new book?" He asked me, while he handed the book back to me.

"No Mike, why waste my money on a new book, when I am clearly enjoying this one?" I shot back at him, I was pretty impressed, that was the first time I ever talked back to him.

"What ever." He mumbled as he left my desk to sit at his own.

By this time everyone was in the classroom.

"Students, we have a new student. Her name is Alice Cullen. Her and her family just moved from Alaska. Alice you may sit next to Bella in the back. Bella please raise your hand." Ms. Morgan told everyone.

I raised my hand blushing. Alice skipped over to our desk. "Hi, I'm Alice." She said

"Bella." I told her. She smiled.

"We are going to be best friends, I can just tell." She told me. Well that was different. Usually people stayed away like I had the pelage. At the end of class I asked Alice if she would like to sit with me at lunch. She declined, saying that she promised her family that she would sit with them. I smiled, and told her maybe next time.

The day went by fast after that. Nobody bothered me, they were to busy fussing about the new students to notice me, so I just read my book all day. I made my way to the lunch room and stand in the lunch line. When I got my food, I made my way to the empty table that I sat by myself everyday, sighed and sat down. I would have been nice to sit with someone today. But, like every day I pulled out my book and silently read to myself, occasionally eating some food.

when I looked up, I was surprised to see four other people sitting with me. "Oh" I said. "Sorry I didn't know you guys were sitting here, I usually sit by myself." I told them blushing.

I noticed Alice's chuckle, and turned so I was facing her. I raised my eyebrow at her. "And what is so funny Alice?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just have never seen anyone so lost in a book before, well except Eddie boy over here." She said. I head a growl from the bronze haired boy sitting at the table, when Alice said the nick name. "You must have been doing some deep reading there." She chuckled as she finished.

My response was to blush and continue to stare at the table.

"Well anyways, everyone this is Bella Swan, Bella-" Alice was cut off by the blonde girl who interrupted.

"Is Emmet your brother?" She asked. Blushing when she noticed that she said this out loud. "Whoops. Sorry Alice. "

"That's alright Rosalie. Well Bella, because Rosalie just had to know, well is he?" Alice asked.

"Nope." I lied.

"You aren't secretly married are you?" Alice asked me with her eyebrow slightly up.

"God no." Even If I wasn't related to him, I still wouldn't go for that scum bag that I call my brother.

"Yeah" Rosalie cheered to herself.

"But he has a girlfriend. She's the one who is all over him over there, Jessica. She is a total bitch. But they will be over in about a week." I told her.

"She won't be a problem." She said. Emmet looked at our table and smiled at Rosalie. "Totally not a problem" she said smiling.

"Well he's a scum bag, just so you know." I told her.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Yup." I told her.

"Well anyways, Bella, as I was saying, Bella this is my family. Edward is sitting next to you, and Jasper is my boyfriend. And well you now know Rosalie." She said chuckling.

"Hi" Edward and Jasper said together.

We talked till lunch was over. We learned a lot about each other, and decided that we would sit again tomorrow.

Unfountly, next I had Spanish, which had I had with Emmet.

I mad my way to my seat to find Emmet already there. The teacher had the seating chart by alphabetical order, which I did not understand. She was the only teacher in the whole school who didn't let us pick our seats. So I was forced to sit with Emmet.

During the whole class he kept sending me glares. What did I ever do to him, I would never know. Halfway through class he slipped a note to me.

**If you tell the new kids that I'm your brother, I will continue to make your life a living hell, got that. And don't hang out with them either, there so out of you league for friends. Got it? **

I was shocked, what is wrong with him? He was never like this.

_Whatever, I already said that we had no relations to each other. And no, I will hang out with them if I like. You can't make my life a living hell, I am already living in hell. So just leave me alone. _

When he got my note back, he looked at me in disgust. "Why you little." he whispered.

"Bring it Emmett, it's not like you haven't hit me already big brother." I whispered to him so nobody could here what I was saying. "What would Rene think? That the son that she raised to be a gentlemen was acting like this. Maybe I will call her up later."

"No, I'm begging you, she would tell dad, and then I would be at boarding school, an all guys boarding school at that." He pleaded.

"Oh your begging. Wow, Emmett Swan is begging me to not say anything to our father. Hhmmm sounds like your in trouble. I'm not putting up with your crap anymore." I told him. He didn't say anything for the rest of the class.

When I got home, it was very quiet, to quiet. I went up stairs to find Lip stick all over my mirror saying, 'Leave us the hell alone and move away, no body want's you here' I gasped, I couldn't believe it.

"Why don't you just go back with Rene, you know the one who raised me to be a gentlemen. She is the only one missing you. Well other than Charlie. Just leave already, we can't stand staring at you anymore. Do us all a favor, and leave." By then I was crying.

He left, and I was so mad. I decided that I was going to leave, I couldn't be here when this Emmett was here, but not without revenge. It was all planed out. Operation Make Emmett embarrassed.

_______________________________________________

**I hope that this was good, if not then just tell me, and what you would have liked to happen. Reviews please. Well till next time,**

**Peace and love **


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

B.p.o.v.

**I woke up In a good mood today. Yesterday when Charlie got home I told him that I would like to stay with Rene till Christmas break, which was four months from now. He told me I could. He booked me the first flight he could get, which is tomorrow. This is good, I can go along with my plan. Emmett will be so surprised. **

**I turned on my radio and hoped into the shower. One of my favorite songs started playing, **_**Got Dynamite **_**by Demi Lovato. (seriously, go listen to this song, its awh-mazing!) **

'_I can't take your hand andlead you to the waterI can't make you feel what you don't feel but you know you wannafind out how to crack meLog in try to hack me_

_Underneath the surface there's so much you need to knowAnd you might feel like you're drowning but that's what I need to let goTell me what you got to break down the wallsYou just might need DynamiteTell me what you got to break down the wallsKick senseless my defensesTell me what you're gonna doI need you to light the fuseTell me what you got to break down the wallsYou just might need DynamiteGot Dynamite?I can't paint this picturejust so you can hang itI can't wait for you to understand if you just don't get itfind out how to crack meLog in try to hack meUnderneath the surface there's so much you need to knowAnd you might feel that you're drowning but that's what I needto let goTell me what you got to break down the wallsYou just might need DynamiteTell me what you got to break down the wallsKick senseless my defensesTell me what you're gonna doI need you to light the fuseTell me what you got to break down the wallsYou just might need DynamiteWhen the walls come crashing downI hope you're standing right in front of meWhere my past lies all around meCause all you need to save me is to interveneand make the walls come crashing down....Got DynamiteTell me what you got to break down the wallsYou just might need DynamiteTell me what you got to break down the wallsKick senseless my defensesTell me what you're gonna doI need you to light the fuseTell me what you got to break down the wallsYou just might need Dynamite'_

When I was done taking a shower I got dressed in Blue jeans, and black turtleneck shirt, and a pink shirt over it saying _'famous last words' _and some black and white etnies. I put on some mascara, eye line, and blue eye shadow, and some lip gloss.

I walked down stairs, and had an apple. Emmett had already left, I heard that he was going to break up with Jessica today, so he was probley at school doing that. I got into my truck and started driving. Another one of favorite songs came on the radio_. 'Party in the USA' _By Miley Cyrus **(I am in love with this song haha)**

_I hopped on the plane at LAXWith a dream of my cargidanWelcome to the land of fame accessAm I gonna fit in?Jumped in the cab here I am for the first timeLook to my rightAnd I see the Hollywood signThis is all so crazyEverybody seems so famous! My tummy's turnin'And I'm feeling kinda homesickToo much pressureAnd I'm nervous'Cause when the taximan turned on the radioAnd a Jay Z song was onAnd a Jay Z song was onAnd a Jay Z song was on(Chorus)So I put my hands upThey're playin' my songThe butterflies fly awayNoddin' my head like 'Yeah'Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'I got my hands upThey're playing my songI know I'm gonna be okayYeahIt's a Party in the USAYeahIt's a Party in the USAGet to club in my taxicabEverybody's lookin' at me nowLike "Who's that chick with rockin' kicks she gotta be from out of town"So hard with my girls not around meIt's definitley not a Nashville party'Cause all I see are stilletosI guess I never got the memoMy tummy's turnin'And I'm feeling kinda homesickToo much pressureAnd I'm nervousAnd the DJ dropped my favorite tuneAnd a Britney song was onAnd a Britney song was onAnd a Britney song was on(Chorus)So I put my hands upThey're playin' my songThe butterflies fly awayNoddin' my head like 'Yeah'Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'I got my hands upThey're playing my songI know I'm gonna be okayYeahIt's a Party in the USAYeahIt's a Party in the USAFeel like hoppin' on a flightBack to my hometown tonightSomething stops me everytimeThe DJ plays my song and I feel alright! So I put my hands upThey're playin' my songThe butterflies fly awayNoddin' my head like 'Yeah'(Noddin' my head)Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'I got my hands upThey're playing my songI know I'm gonna be okayYeahIt's a Party in the USAYeahIt's a party in the USAYeahSo I put my hands upThey're playin' my songThe butterflies fly awayNoddin' my head like 'Yeah'Movin' my hips like 'Yeah'I got my hands upThey're playing my songI know I'm gonna be okayYeahIt's a Party in the USAYeahIt's a Party in the USA! _

I got out of my car when I got to the school and went to the office to tell them I would be moving in with my mom starting tomorrow, and today was my last day here. Alice and Rose were sad when I told them that I was leaving, but I told them that I was coming back after Christmas Break. I also promised them that I would let them take me shopping tonight after school. They were really lucky that I didn't have a lot to pack, so I got it all done yesterday. School went by fast, and it was soon time for lunch. I was getting all excited, finally revenge on Emmett.

When everyone was in the lunch room, I stood up on the table.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"You'll see." I told. "Everyone, I have something to say."

They all looked at me. "As most of you know, I will be moving away tomorrow, but first I have an announcement to make. Emmett Swan is indeed my brother. See Emmett, I had enough of your crap, along with yours Mike. So I will be leaving shortly, but I couldn't leave with out letting you know the truth, so big brother, what do you have to say to that? Oh, wait I don't care. Goodbye to all you fake people." By that time, Emmett was so mad at me, his face was turning red, yes actually red.

Emmett came up to me when I got off the table.

"I thought I told you to never tell anyone that I was your brother. Now I'm going to be as unpopular as you." Emmett was about to slap me, but a hand pushed his hand away before he could hit me. I looked up to see Edward giving my brother a glare.

"Leave her alone. I can't believe you, you have a little sister, and this is the way you treat her? If I still had a little sister, then I would be looking after her from all the people who wants to hurt her, not hurting her. Leave her the hell alone. My mom, dad, and my little sister all died in a fire, and I was adopted by the Cullen's, and I miss her so much. If I was you, them I would be protecting her as long as I could. So I never want to see you try to hit her ever again." Edward said to Emmett. Emmett was so shocked that he pulled his arm away from Edward and glared at us and then walked away.

"Thank you Edward, I'm sorry about your sister." I told him.

"Your welcome, and thanks." He said and looked down with a sad look. "I'll walk you to class, the bell rung a few minutes ago." He said. He grabbed my hand and we walked to class together. When we got to class, we sat down, but Edward didn't let go of my hand. We talked for awhile, but school ended to soon for me.

"When do you leave?" Edward asked me.

"Tomorrow, you can come to the airport with Rose and Alice when I go if you want." I told him.

" I would love to go." He said to me. Alice and Rose came out at that moment. I knew because Alice attacked me with a giant hug.

"I am so sorry about your brother. You know what helps the heart at this time?" she looked at me so seriously. "SHOPPING" Her and Rose screamed at the same time. God.

"Ok, ok, then let's go, I did promise you, um, see you tomorrow Edward." I said to him as I was being pulled away.

Alice and Rose, are crazy when they shop! I swear they dragged me into almost every store! And they wouldn't let me pay for anything. And it's not like they only bought a little, no they bought me a whole new wardrobe! I mean seriously! I don't need so much clothes, I am only one person. I was so tired when I finally got home, I had to pack all my new clothes, and that took about an hour. I fell asleep as soon as I hit my pillow.

**____________________________________________**

**I hoped that you liked it, loved it. Haha leave me an review please.**

**Till next time**

**Peace and love **


End file.
